The present invention relates to a toll road terminal machine that is useable as a transit ticket issuing machine when it is installed at an entrance gate of a toll road and also as a transit ticket verifying machine when it is installed at an exit gate of a toll road.
A transit ticket issuing machine to be installed at an entrance gate of a toll road operates to magnetically record or print information at the entrance gate on a transit ticket and to deliver the ticket to a toll road user; a transit ticket verifying machine to be installed at an exit gate operates to read the magnetic information on a transit ticket received from a toll road user, to magnetically record and print information at the exit gate on the transit ticket, and to accommodate the regularly processed transit ticket in a stacker. Heretofore, the transit ticket issuing machine and transit ticket verifying machine were manufactured as separate units, so that there was a disadvantage in that the storage of spare parts, maintenance of units, etc. were multiplied.